


Uncomfortable Conjecture

by Blue_Stars_Above



Series: Uncomfortable Realizations [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: 3x11, Coming Out, Ficlet, M/M, May make this part of a series?, Mild Hurt/Comfort, comment if you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Stars_Above/pseuds/Blue_Stars_Above
Summary: When Drimmer takes Shawn hostage and reveals his plan, there's one detail that sticks in Lassiter's mind.The insinuation that they're lovers.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Uncomfortable Realizations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 378





	Uncomfortable Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this fic. I was rewatching Psych, and in 3x11 that scene where Drimmer thinks they're former lovers came on and I just *had* to make something. Have fun!

“What’s that?”

“That’s your suicide note. It explains how Spencer psychically figured out it was you.”

Lassiter could practically hear Shawn rolling his eyes from his seat on the couch. “I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘divined.’”

Faster than a snake, Drimmer struck out with his gun, hitting Shawn in the side of the head. Lassiter stepped forward, wincing at the sharp yelp that Shawn let out. Drimmer turned the gun back on him before he could help.

“Spencer  _ ‘divined’  _ it was you who killed Chavez and Loggins, and he was gonna go to the Chief with it.” Drimmer’s voice lowered. “So you shot him. You two being....former lovers and all.”

Lassiter could feel the blush spreading across his face, a mix of anger and embarrassment at this-this  _ scumbag  _ somehow being the one to find out about their fling. He was also filled with rage. Shawn was still curled up on the couch next to Drimmer, clutching his head, and all Lassiter could see was red.

“You were overwhelmed with guilt.”

Shawn’s voiced was pained, though Lassiter could hear the obvious shock. “Former lovers? Really?” He was trying to save face, even in this moment he wasn’t letting up on his promise to Lassiter.

“Called misinformation. He’s hoping they won’t look too closely.” He spoke more to Shawn, reassuring him, than to Drimmer though they were still staring at each other. “You are one sick twist, Drimmer.”

Drimmer smiled. “I know.” He turned his gun on Shawn.

Shawn tried to leap off the couch, though he fell back down, still in pain. He raised his fingers to his head. “Woah woah woah, wait wait wait! Just wait. I’m getting something, I’m sensing something. Something wild. Uh, something in the way you look tonight. Deep blue--!”

Shawn looked helplessly at Lassiter as he continued to stutter. Lassiter inched closer to the kitchen.

“Do you ever  _ stop talking _ ?” Drimmer was fully turned around. It was the opportunity Lassiter needed to look around the kitchen, diving into the toaster. His gun, his gun, his gun....

“What’re you doing there, Detective? Looking for one of your spare pistols that you’ve hidden? Uh-uh. Cops found all your guns.”

Drimmer was still keeping his gun trained on Shawn, a stupid move. Lassiter approached slowly.

“Hey. Hey, stop it. What’re you doing?”

Did he think Lassiter hadn’t expected this? That one day, someone would try and take Shawn hostage-- and probably succeed, given how relaxed and laid back Shawn was-- and threaten him? Lassiter’s worst nightmares had included that very look Shawn had right now-- one of desperation, and quiet acceptance. Shawn knew he wasn’t a fighter, and that, save by some divine intervention, this was all on Lassiter.

“Stop that! Back away.” Drimmer’s voice was raised, his gaze fully on Lassiter. Lassiter didn’t speak, just continued to move forward.

Or at least, it was all on Lassiter to distract him.

Shawn launched up, grabbing at Drimmer’s wrist. Drimmer let out a cry, trying to wrench himself free from Shawn. Lassiter dug his hand into the bowl on the counter, bringing out his gun. A shot ripped through Drimmer’s shoulder, and he cried out, collapsing.

Shawn ran over to Lassiter, handing him Drimmer’s gun. He breathed heavily. “Looks like they missed one.”

Lassiter regained his composure. He spoke in a cool, placid voice. “At least one. There are eight. And I seriously doubt they found the one in my shower, or hidden in my Hi-Fi.”

The door bust in, Juliet in the front with her gun at the ready. They were alright. Backup had arrived. Lassiter watched as Henry and Gus swarmed around Shawn, brushing at his head wound. Shawn nodded slightly to Lassiter. He was okay. They were okay.

Shawn’s smile disappeared. “Hi-Fi? Lassie, you were so cool a second ago.”

\----

Lassiter had spent the day scrubbing his couch free of Drimmer’s blood. He knew some tricks by now to get blood out of the fabric, but it was still hard work. He grunted as he rose from his knees, moving some cleaning products out of the way. The doorbell rang.

He opened the door. “Shawn?”

Shawn gave him a weak smile, his eyes slightly unfocused. He was probably on some good painkillers-- Lassiter knew he didn’t have a high pain tolerance by now, and stepped back to let him enter. Shawn sat himself down on the couch, where the blood had been.

“Hey, Lassie.” His voice was slow, unsure. He avoided meeting Lassiter’s gaze.

Oh. That’s what this was about. 

Lassiter didn’t know whether he should sit with him or stand. He paced slightly, urging Shawn to continue talking.

“About what Drimmer said.... I swear, I didn’t tell anyone. Not even Gus, I promise-- and trust me, I’m taking a risk, he would be  _ really  _ mad if he found out we’d hooked up and I hadn’t told him. I-I don’t know if maybe Drimmer saw us, or some friend of Drimmer, or-”

Lassiter cut him off. “I know, Shawn. I trust you.”

Shawn looked up, surprised. Maybe he’d expected Lassiter to be angry, or suspicious, or one of the other negative emotions Lassiter often displayed. He sat down next to Shawn.

“I don’t think he really knew.” He brushed at Shawn’s injury. Shawn flinched a little, but soon leaned into his touch.

“Really?”

“It was probably just conjecture. You used to flirt with me so much, and then you stopped and.... Maybe it looked like something had happened.”

Shawn grinned, as if remembering their first night together. “Something did happen.”

Shawn looked back up at Lassiter. “He was also wrong about the former lovers part.”

“Mm, that too.” Lassiter could see the desire in Shawn’s eyes. Shawn leaned forward, ever so slightly. His breath was hot on Lassiter’s neck.

Lassiter shook his head. “Shawn.”

“Yes, Lassie?”

He felt the thrum of Shawn’s heartbeat, just listening to it for a moment before he spoke again. “Maybe we shouldn’t keep this a secret.”

Shawn jolted up, almost hitting Lassiter’s chin. “What?”

“I know you were anxious about all of this, and whether or not your dad and Gus and everyone else would approve, but I’m ready if you are. Yes, I keep the fact I’m pansexual on the low, but I won’t continue hiding unless you want us to.”

Shawn’s heartbeat had sped up. Lassiter didn’t know if he was excited or scared-- hell, Lassiter himself was a mixture of both. People usually considered him a bit of a prude, but he did  _ want  _ to be open about his relationship with Shawn. Sometimes, he really wished he could be affectionate with Shawn in public, during those dead ends in cases or when something would get on his nerves. Lassiter loved Shawn, and he didn’t want to have to hide that.

Shawn breathed deeply. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. Let’s tell everyone. I know that it’ll be fine if you’re there with me.”

Lassiter smiled. “Okay.”


End file.
